


Searching for a clue

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Foreign Languages, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Library, Other, lot of books, valeera is exhausted but she is determined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Valeera Sanguinar is in the Silvermoon City library, spending hours and hours by atempts to translate one name because she hopes that finding out ot it's meaning could give her the clue that the certain friend of her is not gone or lost forever. ...
Kudos: 3





	Searching for a clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Fanart based on Ka3deRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true
> 
> For more context and informations I recomend to read it:)


End file.
